


Getting What He Wants

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [20]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"sharpiesgal" prompted for the <i>Role Reversal</i> Theme:  Chronicles of Riddick, Riddick/Vakko, Riddick kills Lady Vakko to become Vakko's consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What He Wants

Riddick looked at the body of Dame Vaako lying between him and the Lord Marshall and smiled. Now most would have shrank away from the Furyan when he wore the feral smile but Vaako simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now that you've rid me of an encumbrance, was there something you wanted Commander Riddick?"

"You," Riddick answered as he stalked toward the Lord Marshal, stepping over the body of his Dame on the way.

"You think you can handle me?"

"Yes," Riddick answered as he climbed the stairs to the throne. He leaned over and whispered, "Yes, I do," before claiming Vaako's mouth in a punishing kiss.


End file.
